Farah Khan
Appearance Farah has a dark brownish color hair, she has bangs which usually cover her left eyes. Her eyes are a gray color, and her skin is pale. She is about 5' 4" and weighs around 85 lb. Farah wears a black tube top which is little under her breasts. There are some nets on the bottom of the top. She wears a black mini skirt which doesn't reach any where close to her knees. With her very little and revealing clothing, her bare arms, legs,stomach, and cleavage are exposed. She usually wears black high heels. Personality Farah is cold and easily tempered. She hates her life, men, and many other things. She’s considered very weak which explains why she has been raped not only once, but numerous times. It’s very very hard to get on her good side, sometimes even impossible. She is mean and won’t hesitate to kill. Strengths *'Beautiful' ~ Farah is quite a beauty, even if she hadn't been a prostitute and wore revealing clothing there would probably be men after her. '' *'Speed''' ~ Farah's speed is iffy, in battle it is pretty good...outside of battle it isn't her best thing. '' *'Skill''' ~ Her skill is great, she'll more than likely hit someone. '' Flaws *'Weak''' ~ Farah is naturally very weak, with the fact that she couldn't do much for strength since as a child she was a beggar. *'Easily Tempered' ~ Basically anything will anger her, whether you did something or not '' *'Cold''' ~ Farah doesn't show much emotion except for rage. She'll possibly never shed a tear when sad, and or ever smile if happy.. *'Mean' ~ To all people, Farah is mean too. Whether you are a laguz, branded, or a beorc, she'll insult you till no end if you push her the wrong way. She practically hates everyone, even people she doesn't know. '' *'Won’t hesitate to kill''' ~ Though Farah doesn't have master strength, she does have a good enough skill to stab someone. '' *'Defense''' ~ Her defense is honestly terrible, and being hit by one is pretty critical for her. '' *'Resistance ~ Her resistance is even worse than her defense. '' *'''Rough past ~ Her past ranges from starving some nights, being a beggar, and now being a prostitute''. Quotes “Maybe I can get dinner tonight…” “Idiots…” History Farah is the younger half sister of Kabir Khan, which makes her part of the criminal family. Her father was Kabir’s father and her mother was a prostitute who her father spent a night with. As history in the Khan family goes, the women became a part of the brothels. When Farah was eleven or twelve years old, the family put her into the brothel. But, she refused and ran away. Some men captured her and gang raped her as a punishment. They brought her back to the brothel to stay as a prostitute. Before Farah was put into the brothel, she had been a beggar, the family forced the young kids to pretend to be injured or such to get sympathy from people for gold. Battle Farah will barely ever go into battle since she doesn’t fit in either side (hero or villain), if seen in battle she’ll be an NPC. Since Farah never really got to practice using daggers or knives or any weapons really, she isn’t a master expert at them. She does know how to use them, but because of her issue of not being able to practice using them, her strength is pretty bad. Her speed is below average for any swords user especially a thief, assassin, or whisperer. Her defense and resistance are possibly the worse things about her for battle. Family/Friends Kabir Khan ~ Kabir is her brother, the two have such a relationship which no one understands on how the two aren’t dead since there is so much hate and fights between them They aren’t real siblings, but half siblings. Each have their own thoughts on their father, brothels, and basically everything else. One says right, the other says left. The two will possibly never ever agree on anything. RP History Supports Ruki © Windwarrior234 Rodney McNaughton © Zilver_Hawk Kabir Khan © HeartOfPinkSol James © DRTJR Julian Grand © HarrPWNSall Copyright OC belongs to: HeartOfPinkSol- Moderator of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)